5 Songs Challange
by Garcia1369
Summary: Just a little random story about the boys of McFly, Only the slightest of Pudd, and thats it!


1-What i go to school for-Busted

"So, what grades did you get Dougs?" Tom asked, holding a piece of paper with A's and B's written all over it.

"D's" Dougie's muffed voice replied.

"Hmm. What was that?" Danny asked, smiling his head off.

"I got D's!" Dougie sulked, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"What!" Tom smirked.

"Can you blame me! there was nothing interesting about learning! nothing to go to school for!" Dougie pointed out and Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"You know what Dougs, if you went to my school, i would have gone to school everyday, you would be what i what i go to school for" Harry sipped his glass of water and grinned, then made a quick exit out of the room, leaving Dougie standing there in complete shock.

2-Don't look back- Telepopmusik

Dougie and Harry were curled up on the sofa, Harry was lieing on top of Dougie after he spent what seemed forever to convince him he wasn't going to do anything, he was just trying something and as soon as Dougie started to relax, Harry quickly crawled on top on top of him before snuggling up to him and mummbling "Just relax and sleep Dougie" Which made Dougie break out laughing.

3-Warwick Avenue-Duffy

Dougie walked down the street as the rain fell from the sky, and it wasn't soft.

he had his hood up, but it really wasn't doing much help, and there was no shop of cafe to hide in.

Frankie and him had just had another arguement, which wasn't unusual, and Dougie ended up walking out, leaving Frankie in the middle of the street yelling her head off.

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to him.

Three guesses came into Dougie's mind fan 2. Kidnapper 3. Someone who thought he was some kind of prostitue.

He took a quick glance at the driver behind the wheel as he rolled the window down.

"Need a hand Dougs?" Came from the driver.

Dougie smiled. "Thanks Harry" And then he opened and stepped into his car.

4-Bigger-Justin Bieber(A/N: SHOCKER!)

"Aww! is Dougie a little heart breaker!" Danny laughed and looked at a fustrated Dougie.

"No! Shut up! I've never broken a heart!" Dougie yelled at him.

"Oh, so what about that fan who asked you when you was 16!" Danny mentioned, liking the way that Dougie squirmed, getting really fustrated.

"She asked me to marry her!" Dougie yelled back.

"Still, i bet that broke her heart!" Danny smirked as Dougie glared at him.

"Let me remind you, i was 16 years of age Danny!" Dougie yelled again, rasing his arms in fustration.

"Doug, i was a heartbreaker when i was litte, I met a fan called Meg, she told me that we belonged together, so she asked me to live with her, I told her I couldn't, she cried." Harry put an arm around Dougie and stared out into space.

"And you was how old?" Tom asked as he picked up his cat.

"I was 19, tea anyone?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Danny smirking, Tom too focused on his cat, and Dougie pulling some soft of confused face.

5-Pass Out-Tinie Tempah

"You cannot be serious!" Harry grinned at Danny.

"As serious as it gets!" Danny giggled and jumped around at the thought of the idea.

"Let me get this straight, You, as in Daniel Alan David Jones, complete bolton, 100% stupid, in which this proves, is going to sing Pass Out, in front of 2,500 fans in our 'Above the noise tour'." Tom said, his hand rubbing his head as if he had a headace.

"Yep!" Danny grinned.

"Dude! can you even sing it!" Dougie asked before sipping his coffee from his mini eggs cup.

"And if your son doesn't, I bet your daughter knows!" Danny sung before gulping down some more beer.

"Oh lord, better go say goodbye to all those fan, because as soon as they hear that" Tom pointed at Danny. "They are going to leave, and never come back.."

"How many of those has he had!" Harry asked, pointing at the beer.

"Meh, i lost count." Tom blankly replied back.

"He's drunk" Harry smirked as Danny suddenly fell to the floor.

"PASS OUT!" Dougie jumped up out of his seat and yelled, pointing at Danny.

**A/N:**

**Well, that was interesting...**

**i ended up writing this during a powercut, it lasted forever!  
>so, this will probs be my last fanfiction that i will post before my birthday...SHOCKER! :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Garcia.**

**xxx**


End file.
